


Warm, Peppermint Taste

by Lesbianna



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas present, Cute, Diary/Journal, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Getting Together, Lesbian, Letter, Love Story, Oneshot, SKAM (TV) - Freeform, evilde - Freeform, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesbianna/pseuds/Lesbianna
Summary: It's Christmas, and Vilde has been in love with Eva for years. Three years ago, Eva kissed her, and they never talked about it again. And today Vilde will talk to her about it.





	1. Chapter 1

The blonde girl was sitting at her desktop, rummaging around in a small cardboard box she’d kept hidden in the very back of her closet. This morning she’d decided that enough was enough: that stupid, brown idiotic box had been staring out at her for the longest time, accusing her of fleeing.

Besides, she had a task. Something to do. Her heart was running ahead of her brain, making her movements frantic, as she emptied out the box. There was Eva’s scarf that she’d left behind by accident when they were fourteen, and that Vilde had pressed her nose into every night for weeks, to catch the scent of her perfume. There was the lipgloss of Eva’s, that she’d given Vilde, and that had touched her lips so many times. There was the painting they’d worked on when they were thirteen, where Vilde had dared touch Eva’s hair for the first time.

Everything was filled with memories, and Vilde smiled softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

And there it was. A pink book, with small fake diamonds scattered across the cover. She swallowed thickly, and picked up the journal, her old diary.

She thumbed through the pages, until she reached the page she’d been looking for. December 24th. Christmas Eve.

_Eva told me I looked beautiful today. We were sitting by the fireplace in the living room, warming our hands, and she’d just braided my hair. Her fingers had been warm and gentle, and I’d been shuddering with the feeling. She was so gentle with me. She always is._

Vilde steeled herself for the next paragraph, though it made her heart ache with longing, as she read it.

_She kissed me. My first kiss. It was warm and soft and even though we’ve always giggled about how tongues are incorporated into ‘real’ kisses, there wasn’t any tongue in this. And it was definitely a real kiss. My head is still spinning from it._

Vilde sighed. She wasn’t even sure about that part anymore; who had leaned in to kiss who. She’d probably been the one to do it. And it was probably the reason for the strained tension between the two girls even now. All she could remember was the silky feeling of Eva’s lips against hers, even now, three years later. The taste of Eva’s favorite lip-balm (an EOS balm that tasted like mint). Oh - that was even mentioned a few lines further down!

_I never expected her lips to taste that good. Like peppermint, I think, and sugar, and warm skin. Warmth is definitely a taste._

She considered the small plastic cube next to her on the desk, standing in the middle of the rest of the things in the cardboard box. She’d bought it three weeks ago, but she still wasn’t sure if giving it to Eva was a good idea. It contained something important, something that was so heartbreaking, but _important_ , and she hoped Eva would understand why.

She continued reading.

_She was so gentle, and it was so… real. I felt like I could tell her anything, like she’d love me for it. Tell her with my lips and my hands and my words, and she’d understand._

Vilde bit her lip harshly, and wanted to cry, knowing the lines that came next. She’d broken her own heart, stupid as she was.

_I didn’t tell her what I wanted to tell her, though. I didn’t tell her that I love her. Love her more than anything._

The entry ended there. Vilde had had quite the flair for dramatic sign-offs at the age of fourteen.

She carefully took out the page in her old diary, careful so as not to rip or tear it, her hand shaking slightly as she’d finished. She fished out a pen from her drawer, wrote two sentences at the end of the page, and signed her name afterwards.

**I still feel that way. I still love you.**

**Vilde.**

She carefully opened the little box. Inside lay the egg-shaped EOS peppermint lip balm. She put the note inside, and closed the box. Then she wrapped the gift, and grabbed the name tag she’d had lying ready in the drawer.

**_To: Eva._ **

**_From Vilde._ **

**_It’s been three years since a certain day. Happy Christmas._** She wrote. And if a few droplets of salty tears fell onto the slip of paper, then who could blame her?

She slid out of the room. Time to get this over with. She ran out to the bike shed, unlocked her bike, and with present in hand, starting driving out on the street. She just had to deliver the present, and then-

Oh. It was 3 AM. Well. She could just leave the present in the mailbox of Eva’s house.

And that’s what she did. After staring hopefully down at the window to Eva’s room - Eva lived in the cellar, because it gave her more privacy - in the hopes that Eva would sense her out here, in the dead of the winter night. There wasn’t even any fucking snow. No snow in Norway on Christmas! There was something seriously wrong. She wanted to cry. But instead she managed to get the present into the mailbox, and biked home.

*

At ten AM Eva was knocking frantically at her window, and Vilde felt like crying and screaming and running away as she saw the look of righteous fury on the face of the girl she loved. Fuck. She was absolutely, completely and utterly fucked. “OPEN THIS WINDOW!” Eva bellowed at her, as though she’d been refusing her.

Vilde opened the window. She couldn’t have said no.

She’d expected Eva to scream at her a bit more. She’d expected fury and anger and hatred. She’d definitely not expected Eva to break down in tears.

“You stupid, idiotic… bitch!” Eva said through furious tears. “You wait - three - fucking - years - to tell me -that you - _love_ _me_ , and - that you _still love me_ \- and then don’t say - a thing about what - you - expect!”

Vilde just stood there, looking at her, her heart clenching, her words feeble as she said “I just wanted to- to bring it up. We haven’t talked about it- And the lip balm was for- for memories sake, for old times sake-“

“’For memories sake’ Vilde, really?” Eva shouted. “I don’t want goddamn memories about that! I cried myself to sleep for goddamn months when you never said a word about it! All I wanted was for you to goddamn love me, and I thought you didn’t, and that I had messed everything up by kissing you, and now, now, now you’re messing everything up in my h-head, and I thought I was over you, b-but…”

Eva flung herself at her, and suddenly Vilde was standing with an armful of a lovely ginger girl who she’d been in love with for far too long for it to be a good idea to press her to her own chest and whisper soothing words, and brush her lips over her temple and marvel at how soft the skin was. But she did it anyway. Because she was a stupid, stupid girl, and stupidly, stupidly in love.

“I love you,” she found herself whispering. Over and over and over and over again. She couldn’t stop. And Eva loved her too, she could feel it, deep in her bones, in her heart, in every muscle and fiber of her being.

“Kiss me, and I’ll believe you on that one.”

And what else could Vilde do, but leans in, and kiss the tears off Eva’s lips?

First just a brush, then a press, and then - a beginning. A door opening into another world. A world of hope and love. Hope for love. And love for hope.

Eva tasted of EOS mint lip balm.


	2. Author's note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> If you're reading this, it means you've just read my Evilde story, "Warm, Peppermint Taste", and I first and foremost should thank you for reading that.  
> But secondly, I am going to tell you that I'm in the process of writing an AU Evilde oneshot - it will be very different from this in the sense that the setting in another entirely, but I think it has potential.  
> So, do you like my writing enough to want to check out a complete AU of Evilde? Comment down below xoxoxo

See authors note

**Author's Note:**

> (My babies.)


End file.
